Growing Up As a Snape
by Miss-Potterhead17
Summary: It's a Hermione Snape story. The story will be rated T for now but I might have to change it the M for later chapter. Theo/Hermione (sibling relationship) Ravenclaw Hermione. Half-Blood Hermione. Blaise/Hermione relationship. Snape/Hermione (father-daughter relationship)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-J.K. Rowling owns the HP world**

Severus Snape was just informed that is ex-fiancée had a daughter, and he was the father. So now he stood at the funeral of Emmeline Vance, dressed in his usual black attire, his shadow locks pulled into a ponytail. He looked over the coffin and saw a little girl with long curly dark chestnut hair, chocolate eyes, wearing a grey sundress with a black trench coat and dark grey flats. She crying for the mother that cared for her, loved her, probably read to her every night; that she'll never get back. In her hands held a white rose, and a story book.

She walked up to the coffin the same time he did; then laid the items on the coffin, as he pulled out an old photo of Emmeline and him, it was during their sixth year, they were laying by the Black Lake. The little girl looked at him then the photo then let out a gasp.

"You knew my mommy?" she asked in awe.

He crouched down to her height then flashed her, a small smile, "Yes, she was the love of my life."

"She told me that my daddy was the love of her life. Mister are you my daddy?" she hoped.

Severus pulled her into an embrace and answered with a nod. She just let out a storm of tears. He kissed the crown of her head. He didn't know what to do, he has a child that he doesn't know, and she was crying. He looked up when there was a tap on his shoulder, to see Robert Nott and the rest of the Nott family.

"Sev, you are alright?" Rob asked him.

"No Rob, I'm not," he answered sincerely.

As he said that the little girl in his arms just nuzzled his neck with her head, while squeezing him tighter. Severus picked the little girl up as he stood up, and then began walking towards Emmeline's mother Barbara. Barbara swiftly reached for the girl.

"Now sweet girl, stop that," Barbara shushed bouncing her up and down on her hip.

"B-but Nana, mommy is gone!" she wept.

"Little one, she's not gone," Severus told her.

"Then where is s-she?" she question through her sniffles.

Severus pulled her back into his arms then placed his colorless hand over her heart then whispered, "She's in your heart."

"Severus Snape, never thought I'll see the day _you_ hold a child," a sinister voice said behind them; causing him to swiftly turn around to find himself looking at Molly Weasely, her face screening disgust.

"Not now Weasely," he spat.

"What's wrong? You and your bastard child are shit!" she darkly chuckled.

"Ma'am, you are rude," his daughter mumbled.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Molly screeched.

"H-hermione Eileen Snape," Hermione answered.

"Leave, Weasel!" Robert Nott ordered holding his 12 inch dark oak wand to her neck. .

Molly Weasely snarled, pushed Robert onto the ground, with a dark chuckle then aprrated. Robert shoved off the offense, while walking over to Severus and Hermione.

"Hi Miss Snape, my name is Robert Alexander Nott," Robert said holding out his hand.

Expecting Hermione to shake the offered like anyone else but instead she whispered for Severus to be let down then walked over to Barbara Vance, only to be picked back up. Barbara waved Severus over to them.

"Sev, I can't take care of Hermione, I'm old, and I know you probably have better things to do then become a father, I mean rather act like one, because you already a father. But it would do us all good if you took care of her. She's a shy little thing, but has the biggest heart, she's also is a bookworm for only being four," Barbara rambled.

"Barbara, I'll love the chance at taking care of Hermione," he answered, "If she'll have me."

Hermione looked up to him then flashed a tiny smile with a nod. She reached out towards her father, buried her head into his neck, and then gently placed her arms around his neck.

"Sweet girl, are you going to sleep?" Barbara asked Hermione.

"Mhmm….long day…sleepy…daddy…home," Hermione murmured before going to sleep, hugging Severus tighter.

"W-what do I need to take care of my little girl?" Severus asked Barbara.

"Follow me to my house."

So he did. They used the nearest floo to arrive to the Vance Manor. Immediately he was circled around with photos of Hermione and Emmeline, some of them were just Hermione.

"Can I keep a few of these?" he asked, earning him a nod.

He followed her into a room that looked amazing. The walls were an teal color, beige carpet, a mini light brown desk, blue dressers, a little bed with all different shades of blue, and a chestnut brown bookshelf half-way filled.

"Set her down on her bed," Barbara told him waiting outside the door.

But when he went to lay her down, Hermione gripped his neck tighter not letting go.

"No daddy, you nap too," she murmured.

"Sweet pea, I'll come back," Severus whispered but her gripped remained.

"No! Please stay or sing me a lullaby?" Hermione begged.

"I don't know one," he answered laying them both down on her bed, with is feet dangling off the edge.

"Just try," she muttered kicking off her shoes as he did the same.

"Ok."

He began to sing an old song that his mother used to sing.

" _Sleep tight_

 _Sleep tight_

 _Close your little eyes_

 _Because when you do a new life comes around_

 _Dreams cloud the mind_

 _Dreams full of books_

 _And potions_

 _Sleep tight_

 _Sleep tight_

 _Just rest your pretty little eyes,"_ he sung.

"Daddy, that's a pretty song," she hummed before going to sleep.

"I'll be right back," he said softly kissing her forehead.

He completely forgot that Barbara was even there until she cleared her throat and just followed her around collecting the needed things for his daughter. When he returned to Hermione's room, she was still asleep; so he went around packing of her clothes, books, and little toys that she did have. He went over to wake her when Barbara shook her head no. Therefore, he just picked her up then used the floo to go home. He laid her down on his bed, transfiguring her clothes into a big grey t-shirt; pulling his cobalt sheets up. Then walked into the room connected to his then began to work on his little girls' room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-J.K. Rowling owns the HP world**

Hermione woke up cuddled up to her daddy. He smelled of ink and fresh sandpaper with a hint of mint, she liked it. Suddenly, she remembered that her mommy was gone. Forever. Tears started to drip down her colorless soft.

"Daddy?" she asked shaking him.

He didn't respond but instead pulled her closer.

"I'm hungry," she whined.

Severus began to blink the grogginess from his onyx eyes. He turned his head only to be blocked by cinnamon locks. He moved Hermione from his side to lie on his stomach. He tucked a piece of her wild mane behind her ear.

"What would you like to eat, love?"

"PANCAKES!" she cheered.

"Alright, what type of pancakes?" he asked.

"I want banana and chocolate pancakes, pleases!" Hermione squealed as Severus picked her up an sat her on his hip.

They made their way to his kitchen and began to prepare the meal. Well Severus did, with a bit of mild help from Hermione. As they began to eat, Severus explained that they were going to go house shopping. He thought that the dark, murk, Spinner End was too much to start a new beginning for the shy, Hermione, even though he began to make her a room.

Soon after he had Lootie, the house elf, pick up breakfast. As he took Hermione in the bathroom, so he could give her a bath, he noticed her body turned a ghostly white.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I need Mr. Quacks," she mumbled.

"Mr. Quacks?"

"He's my big yellow, singing duck," she murmured as her little lip began to tremble.

Severus picked her and sat her on the wooden toilet, and began searching under his sink cabinet for something similar. After a while, he remembered when little Theo forgot his rubber squid.

"It may not be Mr. Quacks, but I hope Mr. Squirt can be of use," he offered as he pulled out the toy.

"It's fine, but c-can we buy new stuffs?" she shyly asked.

"Little one, we'll have to see," he answered as he got that bath ready.

He made sure the water was luke warm, so it didn't burn her. Severus noticed that even after Hermione was down getting in the tube, she still looked at as if he was supposed to join her. So instead of joining her helped wash her curly locks. As he went to wash behind her ears, he noticed a little gash on the side of her head.

"Little one, where did you get this cut from?" he questioned.

"I-I got it from a very mean man," she whispered.

"How love? How?"

"Me and mommy were walking in Dragon Alley- "

"Diagon."

"'Cuse me, Diagon Alley, when a bad man used his wand to hit mommy, but he missed her an he got my ear."

"You ok?" he wondered.

"Yeah, 'm daddy," she said.

After that he picked her up out of the tube and wrapped in a big fluffy grey towel. He sat her on the bed, and pulled out a nice baby blue sundress, that had black little flowers on it. In the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you braid little girl hair?" she question, walking closer to him.

"I...um...can."

"Yay! Can you do mines?" Hermione nearly begged.

He nodded, and made room on his lap for her. After he finished her French braid, and as Hermione got dressed, he began to get ready. But instead of his usually black attire, he added a red buttoned up shirt to the mix.

He took hold of Hermione's hand then asked "are you ready to go,", she nodded then they went through the floo to Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer-J.K. Rowling owns the HP world**

Hermione was excited. It was her first time going shopping with _her_ daddy into Diagon Alley. Her mommy always talked about going when she was small with Gran and Papa. But when she was too little to have a daddy, that's what her mommy always told her. But today was the day!

As they were looking through the shops, Hermione spotted a little brown boy with short, curly, black hair playing with an odd shape ball. Hermione, notice that daddy was looking at the books, and not her. So she took a chance at a friendship. She walked over towards the boy, and at first he didn't notice her, but as she began to hum.

"Hi, I'm Blaise," the little black haired boy said.

"I'm Hermione," Hermione said, "So what are you playing with?"

"I'm playing with a bludger; it's one of the four balls in Qudditch. Do you know what Qudditch is?" he said, passing the ball in her hands.

"It's like football but on brooms right?" she asked, tossing it back to him.

"Yeah, my step-father loves that game," Blaise answered with a grin.

"Step-father?"

"He's a man my mother married but he isn't my birth father."

"Oh, so would my daddy be my step-daddy, because I don't know who he was until now?" Hermione wondered.

"What do you mean?" he question as he guided her to a nearby bench.

"What I mean is my mummy died, then when they were putting my mum in the ground, my daddy was there," she told him swinging her feet back and forth.

"Oh, I think he's just your father."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

So the two four year olds sat on the worn wooden bench all afternoon until, Severus finally found Hermione dozing off on Blaise's shoulder. Severus, thanked the young man, then scooped Hermione onto his shoulder then proceeded home and laid her down for her nap.

While Hermione was napping, Severus invited the Notts over for some tea. Well, young Theo Nott was playing with his two toy trains, one green the other a navy blue. His hair dark brown in a desperate need of a haircut, and her wore blue trouser and a green collared shirt.

"Hello, young Nott," Severus said.

"Hello, uncle," the shy murmured from his playing spot.

As Nicole and Robert Nott made themselves comfortable on the couch, Lootie poured everyone tea. After a good minute of getting settling in, the adults began to chatter about things. Theo end up getting bored watching the adults talking and playing by yourself does get boring really quick. So he remembered his father mentioning how his uncle received a daughter, he made it his mission to find her and befriend her.

He'd been gone for about a half an hour when he finally spotted a door that had Hermione written on it with a blue rose as the 'I'. He knocked first but he didn't receive an answer so he barged right in; to find a girl snuggled into her blankets snoring softly. He nudged her until she finally peeled her eyes open.

"Hi," Theo said as he climbed onto her bed.

"Hello? Who are you?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm Theo Nott, your god brother," he said offering her his hand.

"How are you my god brother?" she asked completely ignoring his hand.

"Because your father is my godfather, that's how. It's also very rude to ignore someone's hand when offered one," he murmured.

"Sorry, can I hug you to make it better?" she wondered reaching for him.

"Yeah, it's fine," he answered accepting her hug.

"Want to read a book with me?"

"Sure, what book?"

" _Peter Pan_ ," she answered pulling it from under her pillow.

So they spent the rest of the time reading until Theo had to go home but both promised to meet again.

 **A/N so tell me what you think, oh to the guest saying I need a beta, I've been looking for the past year or so since I've joined. And I should update every weekend** **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: J.K.R. OWNS THE HP WORLD**

 **A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES! From my grandfather going to the hospital to my high school graduation and my job, I've just been busy.**

Today Theo was spending the night and little Hermione was excited. She cleaned her room without the help of her daddy and Lootie. She even made sure her teacups were cleaned. After her nap, Severus did conjure and extra bed in her room so young Theo didn't have to sleep on the hard wooden floor. The bed was made from dark chocolate oak wood with a navy blue bed set.

When Theo arrived Hermione was watching " _Baby Loonie Tunes"_ on the old television, so instead of telling her he arrived, he jumped on her.

"RAAAH! I'M HERE!" Theo yelled in her ear his voice full of laughter.

"Theo! Get off!" Hermione giggled.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked plopping down beside her.

"We could read or play football?" she offered.

"In the house? Won't Uncle Sev get mad?" he questioned in a worried voice.

"Lootie will keep us safe!" she cheered.

"Have you played before?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, daddy invited Blaise and his mommy over last week and we played in my room and daddy didn't even notice. I think he was too happy over seeing I made a friend outside of you. But I'm not sure, because sometime during bath time he'll just smile at me," Hermione rambled.

"You talk too much," Theo mumbled.

"I'm sorry," she blushed.

"Let's go play football."

They played football until dinner time. Lootie served them chicken parmesan and chocolate pudding was for dessert. After they were finished Theo and Hermione looked as if they swam in their chocolate. So Severus gave them and bath then read them " _The Legend of the Black Sea,"_ thinking they actually fell asleep. But in reality Hermione did fall asleep but Theo just rolled over, in time he did though.

Later Hermione woke up due to a nightmare when the bad man hurt her mommy, and not just her ear. She started to weep at first but after a while it began to get louder, waking Theo up in the process. He climbed on her bed and hugged her.

"Hey what's wrong?" he whispered in a worried tone.

"T-the b-bad m-man gots me!" she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Who?" Theo questioned in anger.

"The man who made my mommy go away," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'll protect from monsters and bad men, wanna know why?" he whispered into her ear hugger her tight.

"Why?" she sniffed.

"Because that's what big brothers do! We fight off monsters, bad guys, and boys!" he heroically said puffing out his chest.

"Boys?"

"Yeah, well my Uncle Greg said that."

"Can you stay here til I go to sleep?"

"Yeah."

 **A/N: There we have it. Oh, by the way I'm making Theo, Greg, and Vincent a year older then Hermione, Blaise, and Draco, also Luna will be in Hermione's year instead of Ginny's.**


End file.
